The Administrator (Our Darker Purpose)
The Administrator is an antagonist from the top- down RPG Our Darker Purpose and one of the big bosses of the game. He is the only one to appear in the game, though its mentioned he's not the only one. Their purpose is, apparently, to contain the protagonist, Cordy, inside the school of Edgewood. Appearance The Administrator is a tall figure in a black suit. He has white, claw- shaped hands and a head made entirely from paper. In the center of his torso, a strange vortex is to be seen. Beside this and the paper his head is made of, he looks almost exactly like Slender Man. Biography Through the whole game, the Administrators are mentioned multiple times. They mostly seem to be making up excuses and lies to cover the disappearances and deaths of multiple students, also scolding them for spreading "rumors" about the school or being afraid of certain places or items. They observe the school and especially three students, Goneril, Reagan and Cordy, with Cordy being the most troublesome and probably the most dangerous. They watch her proceed through the school, crossing realities and struggling with the dangers which lurk inside the building. Finally, one of them encounters her in the library. When defeated for the first time, he causes a storm of books, shelves and papers in which Cordy is killed. However, when another Cordy (in a new run) encounters him, she remembers her previous demise and dodges the shelf which hit her before. She then manages to ascend to the paper vortex, where she fights the final boss, His Natural Defense. Abilities The Administrator can create vortexes which generate (or transport) projectiles of different kinds, as well as students (which are encountered as enemies through the whole game). As long as he is on the field, the vortexes are red, but as he vanishes shortly after, they turn black. He hides in the one vortex which shoots paper, making this the only destructible vortex. Therefore he apparently has (at least) limited control over the school of Edgewood. Connection to Slender Man Besides being a tall, white, faceless figure in a suit, the Administrator also shares multiple other attributes with Slender Man: * Both watch children with unclear intentions. While it's not sure if the Administrators would hurt a child (except Cordy), they let gruesome things happen to the students. * Both beings are associated with fear, since the Administrator states, that he uses fear to keep Cordy inside the school. * Both are said to exist in different realities and dimensions. * While generally assumed to be evil, it's not quite clear if they really are: Slender Man is sometimes depicted as benevolent and the Administrator tries to keep certain students (like Cordy) inside the school. Since the final ending "Diaspora" features an army of Cordys leaving the school and probably invading the world, he probably contained an evil being. ** They also comment on the books, which are Upgrades, the player can choose as he levels up. However, they are clearly taunting Cordy, instead of giving valid information. ** They also taunt her at the end of every floor. If the player did well, they state more positive things, for example, that they are happy about Cordy's survival, since the upper floors are hungry. If he did bad, they comment about how they could kill her and nobody would complain, or show their disgust. *Slender Man is called the Administrator in Tribe Twelve. Quotes Trivia * After defeating Reagan, she casts a dying spell. An Administrator is created from ink and lures Cordy in a trap, allowing Reagan to overtake her body. * Since Reagan used ink to create him, and since he seems to be an incarnation of the school, his suit is probably made from ink. * The Operators have given multiple statements about Bosses and Items. As a Running Gag in the Boss Lores and Item Descriptions, they often state the said creature/object is either harmless or pure fiction, only to make it unbelievable with their next comment. For example, they state the terrace to be safe, despite rumors about a giant bird ("The Winged Overseer", which is fought as a Boss by Cordy). They then proceed by anouncing a moment of silence, in honour of the students who dissapeared at said place during the previous week. Video Gallery Our Darker Purpose - Administrator Ending|SPOILER WARNING Category:Creatures Category:Popular Culture Category:Gaming Category:Featured Article